Betrayal's Of The Heart
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: Before Damon returns to law school, he and Elena share a passionate good-bye.  5 years later they are thrown back into each others lives but are both promised to someone else.  Will they give in to desire or do what's right? AU/AH/Major Lemons.


**Betrayals of The Heart**

**Prologue: The Farewell Party**

"_Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would I'd never leave." ~ A.A. Milne_

Elena twisted her fingers desperately into the soft cotton of the sheets that surrounded her body. She closed her eyes and held in a gasp as she felt his tongue slip lower down her stomach. This wasn't happening, she wasn't doing this, this was wrong, she knew it was wrong…God but it sure didn't feel wrong.

"Relax, Elena." The smooth velvet voice said in between placing wet open mouth kisses down the long expanse of her flat stomach. Elena gritted her teeth.

"We shouldn't be doing this Damon, Stefan is downstairs." She said breathlessly. Damon smiled against her skin and then looked up to meet her gaze. The beautiful blue orbs of his eyes shimmered in the moonlight and his mouth was twisted into a devious smirk that made her body heat even more than it already had.

"So you want to stop?" Damon asked. Elena looked down at him. Her breathing was labored, but now that he wasn't touching her she had the chance to make the right decision. She could easily climb out of her boyfriend's brother's bed and go downstairs and pretend that nothing happened, and frankly nothing really had… yet. Then she could skip off to school in the morning and Damon would be back in New York and she would never have to think about this again. That would be the right decision and now was the time for her to make it.

"Damon…I." She started to say. Damon smiled at her, he wasn't an idiot. A girl had never been able to say no to him once she was in his bed. Elena had been watching him the entire summer he had been home from college and now that he had her under his hands he knew she wasn't really going anywhere.

"Damon, what?" He asked as he lowered his head. His warm breath ran over the delicate skin of her core and Elena shivered as she held in a moan. She balled up her fists in the sheets once again and tried to gather her strength.

"This is wrong Damon." She said in the strongest voice she could find. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Yes Elena, it is." He said and then dropped his head and slowly licked a long wet line over her aching clit. Elena bit her lip and let out a moan.

"Damon." She whimpered. Damon looked up at her, but left his mouth as close to her skin as he could without completely touching her.

"You taste even better than I imagined and you are so incredibly wet baby. But I swear, just say the words and I promise I will stop." He said slowly. Damon's voice was low, primal and filled with need. Elena whimpered as she felt him run his tongue slowly over her swollen clit once again. This time he made a small circle right over her small bundle of nerves before he stopped and then licked his lips.

"Ask me to stop Elena, because if you don't ask me soon I'm not going to be able to." He said. Something about the way he talked to her made her scared of him, yet want him even more. Elena moaned, no man had ever made her feel like this before, she was only seventeen and boys her age didn't exactly pay this close attention to her body.

"Damon, please…" She whispered and she felt his fingers run up her thighs and then grip her hips. He slowly slid his fingers around her back and then lifted her closer to his mouth.

"Please what?" He asked with a smile and then ran his teeth over her thigh. Elena whimpered again and then felt her body begin to shake.

"Damon, I need to go back down stairs." She whispered. Damon nodded.

"Yes you do, he will be looking for you any minute now. What if he comes in here and finds you in my bed?" Damon asked with sarcastic amusement in his voice. Elena felt her heart quicken and Damon laughed as he ran his fingers over her core.

"Oh you dirty girl. You like the idea of my brother finding you up here. You want him to hear you come hard for me, Elena?" He asked as he slowly slipped one of his fingers inside of her. Elena groaned and bucked her hips as she heard the rip of his sheets in her hands. Damon smirked and then ran his tongue agonizingly slow over her again. He groaned as her juices slid over his tongue.

"God you are so fucking sweet. I can wait to taste you come." He said low as his mouth hit her core once again. Elena moaned and bucked her hips again as she twisted against him.

"No, we need to…stop…Damon…please…I….God…what are you…oh….don't…." Elena's sentence's started not making sense. Damon's tongue worked over her wet core as if he had been doing it every day. He touched her in ways no one ever had and even her wildest fantasies paled in comparison to the agonizing pleasure he gave her.

"Mmmmm…come on Elena. Come for me. Give me something to think about when I'm in New York. Don't you want me to taste you tomorrow? Come hard baby." Damon whispered as he ran his mouth over her thighs and then back to the place she needed him most. Elena gasped and cried out into her hand as she felt heat move through her quickly and her body begin to tingle.

"Damon…fuck…more." Elena begged as she reached down and twisted her fingers into his jet black hair. Her body tightened and she tried to remain in control of herself but with every touch she felt herself slipping further and further into the abyss.

"Come on sweetheart don't fight me, let go. Let me make you come." He said as he pushed two fingers into her once again. Elena moaned and felt her body tighten as he gently curved his fingers inside of her. A gasp escaped her lips as chills broke out over her overheated skin.

"Damon." She said breathlessly. Tingles moved over her entire body. Her core throbbed and she felt a sensation that she had never felt before. Pure and intense pleasure caused her mind to spin out of control. Nothing had ever felt so good and she never wanted it to stop.

"There you go, good girl." He said as he continued to work his fingers inside of her and still lick slowly over her clit. Elena growled and bucked against him and ripped her fingers through his hair.

"Don't stop. More please Damon!" She screamed. Damon smiled and worked her harder as he felt her release approaching. Elena moaned and grinded her hips against him and suddenly a tidal wave rushed over her and sent her body out of control.

"Damon, oh my God! Don't stop, please God, don't stop!" She screamed as she moved against him. She knew she shouldn't be screaming, but she couldn't help it. Nothing had ever felt this good in her life. Shockwaves moved through her body, her pulse thudded hard in her chest, her blood rushed through her veins and finally she felt herself explode as her orgasm rocketed through her and caused her body to spasm and shake in Damon's hands.

"Mmmmm….God damn…" Damon moaned as he licked over her skin hungrily. Elena moaned as she shook and the waves began to slow. After a moment she felt her heart rate begin to return to normal as she looked down and saw Damon crawl up her body. He smirked as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You, Elena, are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He said as he licked his fingers and then moved and deeply kissed her lips. Elena moaned as he kissed her and wanted to reach for him as he moved slowly away from her lips and to her side. Slowly, after he looked at her for a moment he rose to his knees and looked as if he were getting up.

"No! Where are you going?" She asked, suddenly terrified he was leaving. Damon smiled as he started to button his dark blue dress shirt.

"Well I was planning on going back to the party. I figure they might start to wonder where we are." He said as he smirked at her. Elena reached up and pulled him closer to her.

"No, stay. I wanted…" She stopped, she didn't think she would have to explain this to him, but apparently she had been wrong about a lot tonight. Damon smiled and looked at her as he tilted his head.

"What?" He asked, his tone was sarcastic, which led Elena to believe that he knew exactly what she wanted.

Elena didn't think she just moved. Quickly she was on her knees and kissing Damon as hard as she could. She was done with him torturing her all summer. The longing looks, the touches no one saw, the control that he had gained over her was maddening. She was tired of games; she was getting what she wanted and she was getting it tonight.

Damon moaned as Elena's lips caressed his. He tangled his fingers in her hair and ran his hands over her slick skin. He licked down her neck and chest and pulled her shirt up over her head. Elena ripped the buttons off Damon's shirt and then pulled it off and threw the shirt to the ground. She pulled him down on top of her and started fumbling with the button of his dress pants as she tried to keep control of her breathing. She had been thinking about this since the beginning of the summer and she wasn't letting him go back to New York before she lived out her fantasy…ever bit of it.

"Slow down sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." Damon said with a smile as he reached down and grabbed her shaky hands. He undid the button on his dress pants then shrugged them down off his hips. Elena swallowed hard and suddenly everything seemed to slow down.

"Ummm…Damon. I need to tell you something." She said breathlessly as Damon's kisses returned to the soft skin of her neck. He nodded his head and groaned, but didn't let her words disturb his work. Elena moaned and closed her eyes and then tried to force the words from her mouth.

"Umm…I'm kind of…a…virgin." She said quickly. Damon froze on top of her and then slowly pulled back and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Elena stared at him and suddenly realized that maybe she should have left that piece of information out.

"You're a what?" He asked slowly. Elena swallowed.

"It's no big deal; I'm just kind of a virgin." She said quickly. Damon continued to stare at her. Her mind raced and she waited for him to get up and leave, but then a smile came across his face.

"I'm going to punch Stefan in the face when I see him tomorrow." He said slowly as he held in a laugh. Elena felt a blush rise over her skin.

"Why?" She asked. Damon smiled and dropped his head and gently kissed her collarbone.

"Because if I would've been your boyfriend for the past six months, trust me honey, you wouldn't be a virgin." He said as he looked back up at her. Elena smiled nervously, but then Damon's smile faded and he ran his hand through her long brown hair. He tilted his head as he studied her features.

"Elena, we don't have to do this." He said softly. Elena shook her head.

"No, I want to. Please Damon, don't leave." She begged. She had never talked to a boy like that before. Begging like she was a child wanting candy, but when she thought about it, that's kind of what she was. Damon smiled.

"I will go slowly; I promise I won't hurt you." He said softly. Elena nodded and then let out a ragged breath.

The mood of Damon's bedroom changed in almost an instant. Slowly Damon moved over Elena's delicate frame and ran his hands once again through her long hair. He tilted her head back and kissed slowly up her neck. He moved his hands over her body gently and touched her as if she was the only girl that had ever existed. Elena moaned under his touch and arched her body toward him. Finally, his hands ran up her body and over her arms. He raised them above her head and then intertwined his fingers with hers. He gripped her hands tightly and then slowly pushed himself deep inside her. Elena gasped as she adjusted to the intense feel of him inside of her. He moved slowly and carefully and kissed her neck and shoulder as he moved. She felt a dull pain as he moved, but the feel of his skin touching hers was a distraction in its own.

"Are you OK?" He said slowly as his breathing got heavier. Elena nodded and then looked up and met his eyes. He stared at her and leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled away and looked at her as he started to move faster. Elena groaned as another sensation began to fill her body. Suddenly the pain of the loss of her innocence faded into the background and the feeling of Damon inside of her was all she could think about. She groaned and arched her back toward him.

"Damon…oh God." She moaned as she dug her fingers into his back. Damon dipped his head down into her neck and groaned as he moved faster inside of her. Elena felt her body begin to tingle and she tightened her muscles as she felt her grip on control begin to slip.

"Fuck Elena." Damon moaned as he felt her tighten around him. Elena moaned and wrapped her legs around him. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She clutched his body to her, dug her nails into his skin and ran her teeth over his shoulder.

"Damon, I'm…" She moaned as she felt the tidal wave begin to rush over her. Damon pulled his head back and stared at her as she closed her eyes. He ground his hips harder against hers as he moved quicker and pushed deeper inside of her.

"Look at me." He whispered. Elena opened her eyes and felt as if she was falling over the edge of a cliff.

"Oh my God." She screamed as her body began to once again tighten and pulse around her. The tidal wave hit her hard and her body contracted and clenched around Damon as her skin burned with desire. Damon groaned as he felt her release and then followed her right over the edge as he came hard inside her.

"Elena…God Damnit!" He groaned as he gently bit the side of her neck. He pushed deeper inside of her and Elena felt one last spasm of pleasure move through her system before Damon slowed and then lifted his head and looked at her. Elena smiled and traced her fingers over his lips gently.

"That was incredible; I never thought…it would be like that." She whispered. Damon let out a ragged breath and smiled.

"I wish I would've dragged you in here months ago." He said as he slowly rolled onto his side beside her. Elena turned and looked at him and suddenly felt a sadness wash over her. The fantasy of the night suddenly drifted away and the reality of life settled in. She was seventeen years old and dating his brother. He was twenty-two and finishing law school at NYU and was leaving in the morning. She swallowed hard and smiled.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." She said slowly. Damon smiled and ran his fingertips over her lips. He smiled and then his expression changed to something much more serious. He leaned closer to her and gently kissed her lips. The taste of bourbon and her body flooded through her, he was intoxicating and she felt herself crave him once again.

"Damon." She started, but she didn't know what to say. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Do me a favor, don't forget me." He said as he raised his brow. Elena nodded and knew that even if she had tried, she never would.


End file.
